Give Me A Reason
by Kagome-The-Caged-Bird
Summary: After being charged with her crimes, Kagomes forced to put down the bow and become a 'normal' girl under the watch of the Spirit Detectives, with the threat of death if she uses her spiritual powers. But when she has a hard time adapting, she instead deci
1. Chapter 1- Sorrow

A/N: So, this is my first story. Like, ever. I've written a few in my notebook, but always got rid of them before someone read them. I'm more then capable of handling constructive feedback, so don't be afraid to tell me if I need to fix something!:)

Chapter 1: Sorrow

Standing in front of the small child like 'Kami' did nothing to soothe her nerves. Normally the bubbly young woman would coo and snuggle the apparent child to her chest without a second thought. But she stood there in a sailor-like school outfit, the white stood out brightly next to the drying rust-colored blood. Rips and stains covered her green skirt, accentuating long pale legs that were equally cut up.

Reaching a hand up to her chest, the young girl gripped the shining pink sphere tied securely around her neck. Even as blood dripped from her injuries, the small jewel just seemed to glow pinker. It seemed to purr happily in her slight hand, causing her eyes to drop to the sphere. She rolled it between her thumb and forefinger.

_'How did such a beautiful object do this..?'_

Sapphire eyes blinked languidly as the toddler seemed to yell at her, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Higurashi! Do you not understand the charges that are being placed over your head?! You could face death for what you have done! You traipsed the space and time continuum! You did not do this just once, but multiple times! You-.."

This is when she stopped listening. She knew what she had done, what she could have changed. She saved the world. She made it so this little_ toddler _was alive. Without her, the world would have been nothing but a dust bowl. She deserved respect, dammit!

Without thinking the woman snapped at the toddler, " Would you just shut up for a moment! You dragged me from my home, from my family, moments after I witnessed my friends get obliterated! Do you honestly think I care what _charges_ you give me? Without me, you would be nothing! You would have never been born. You should be happy that I saved your sorry ass! I risked my life for this stupid little bauble!" Her eyes flashed, showing the true extent of her misery, pain and hatred.

"I should have just let the world die."

With those venomous words, the toddler shut up. He knew what she was.. who she was. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have never taken the small girl so suddenly. She never had the time to grieve those now lost to the human world. Disgusted with himself, he look away and shut his eyes.

"George, take her to the cells..and give her a change of clothes."

The blue ogre knew better than to disobey him, and put a large hand on the tiny womans back, guiding her to her new, hopefully temporary, home. She never fought him, she only glanced at him with misty eyes before reverting them to the ground.

Koenma pressed a button on his desk, " Kurama.. gather the others. Botan will be at Yusukes shortly." without waiting for a reply, the toddler hung up on the fox.

A/N: Ahh, so sorry about this. ^^; I hope I did okay. This is going to eventually be a..well.. I don't know what pairing yet. What do you guys think? Should it be Kagome x Kurama, Kagome x Hiei or Kagome x Yusuke?


	2. Chapter 2- Goodbye

Chapter 2: Silence

Sitting in a fresh white cotton kimono did nothing to ease Kagomes anger. Sitting cross-legged in the cold and unforgiving jail cell, the raven haired woman gripped the shining jewel possessively. Watching her reflection in the bauble, Kagome couldn't help but sigh. This little jewel had caused so much pain, but it was also a blessing in disguise. Without it, she would have never met Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku...and Shippo. A frown marred her pretty face as she thought of her adoptive son.

She never wanted to leave him, but she never had a choice. The moment the final battle was over, the moment she purified the forsaken jewel with a single touch, she began to turn transparent..

** *~*~*~*~*~FlashBack~*~*~*~*~* **

_Everything hurt. Her eye glanced down at her battered and bloodied uniform, and with a small amount of horror she knew most of it was not hers. She barely had a scratch on her, other then the one across her arm and cheek. The rest of her body was bruised and turning a horrid purple color in splotches. The worst was on her legs, where a youkai had managed to grab her and leave five finger like marks on her porcelain skin._

_Kagome stood slowly, her hands on her knees as she pushed herself up from the ground. Staggering, she finally stood tall. Tilting her head, her eyes surveyed the damage. She felt liquid run down her face as she looked at her best friends fallen brother. Knowing in his last dying breath, Naraku had killed the young slayer. She slowly made her way to the purple robed monk who was staring at the flesh of his right hand, shock and disbelief swirling in his purple hued eyes. Kagome kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile lighting her face up._

"_You're free, Miroku-sama." was all she had to say before his arms surrounded her petite form. She could feel his body shaking, pent up emotions finally breaking through. She wrapped her arms around him in turn, comforting the young monk who trained her during her journey._

_Tightening his grasp on the young miko, Miroku lifted his head and planted a kiss on his sister-like figures cheek. Nuzzling her before her before he let her go, Miroku whispered against the shell of the mikos ear, "Thank you, Kagome-chan."_

_Letting her go with a pat to her head and a thankful smile, the monk made his way to his lovers side, comforting her as she cried her sorrows into his chest. Mirokus left hand found its way to the slayers hair as she cried. Silently he blessed Kohakus spirit, knowing that he was with the Kami despite what he had done._

_Once again Kagome found herself going to another comrade.. her eyes tearing up at the sight of his mangled body. She knew he wouldn't make it, despite his enhanced healing abilities. His eyes found hers, already dull from lack of life, and he beckoned her to him. With a solid 'thump' the mikos knees hit the ground, her hands searching for the hanyous bloodied ones. It wasn't until he smiled at her that she finally cried. _

_Shakily, Inuyasha raised a blood stained calloused hand to the mikos cheek. He cupped them, his thumb wiping away her sorrow filled tears. He went to talk to her, but all that came out were blood filled gurgles. Gasping, he tried again, "K..kagome.. wench.." was all he managed. Pain gripped his features as death came closer. He knew he was out of time. He wouldn't survive this adventure._

_Kagome cried harder and placed her head on his, her hand still squeezing one of the hanyous. "Inuyasha.." she sobbed, tears streaking down her face and onto the paling half demons, "It's okay.. it's okay to give up." Inuyasha gasped again, his eyes taking on a far away look. "Kikyous waiting for you on the other side. Be free.." The mikos hands gripped the beads around his neck, and gently yanked them off, letting him go of his responsibilities. _

"_Thank..yo.."It was then that death claimed him, tearing his soul from his body and whisking it away to await trial in the Spirit World. The hanyou was now nothing but a shell, and the miko cried over her packmates body. With a shuddering breath, she placed his hands on his chest and shut his eyelids. Standing, Kagome wiped her tears, and made her way to the pile of dust that was once Naraku._

_Trembling fingers reached for the purple half of the Shikon-No-Tama. Grasping it, she watched as it immediately turned a brilliant hue of pink. Tugging at the vile around her neck, Kagome pulled her half of the Shikon out, only a few measly pieces. Fear over came her body as she watched the two. She had no idea what would happen once she fused the two together and wished upon the murderous jewel. _

_Closing her emerald eyes, Kagome let out a slow breath and raised her hands to her chest. Pressing her palms together, she fused the pieces. Pink waves of purification radiated from her hands as the jewel hummed with power. Opening her eyes, she gasped as the purification thumped deeply within her soul. Her eyes turned white, glowing as both her powers and the jewels surrounded her body in an ethereal glow._

"_Wish, my little priestess..wish and allow us to corrupt you.." a voiced whispered in her mind, snaking its way into her heart, "Let us take your pain away.. let us fill you with rage.."_

_Shaking her head, Kagome cleared her mind. "No!" She yelled, "I won't make a wish! There is no pure wish!" _

_Laughing erupted from the jewel as it continued to pulsate with power. "Then you'll have to suffer.. for eternity.." Once again it pulsated, then all the sudden the barrier surrounding the miko shattered like glass. It raised in the air, swirling around her, before it plunged into her heart, freezing it in place. _

_Gasping, Kagome grasped her chest where the jewel stored its powers, it's demons. The physical jewel was still in her possession, but it was now nothing but that.. a jewel. The real Shikon was within her.. _

"_Momma!" Her eyes jumped up as she heard her son, "Momma! Don't leave! Please!" Reaching for her red-headed kit, Kagome cried out as she noticed her hands were disappearing. _

"_Shippo! It's okay! Stay with Miroku-sama and Sango-chan!" She cried out, tears streaking down her face, "I love you! Go to the well in 500 years!" Her hand grazed her kitsunes face as she finally disappeared, her last image of her son was that of terror._

"_Okaa-sama!"_

***~*~*~*~End flashback~*~*~*~*~***

Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees as she cried. She already missed her kit, her family. Sobbing, she cried out for her lost child, for her friends who she never properly said goodbye to. Mostly, she cried for her lost love, her bestfriend. While she knew they would never be together, she still loved him as though he was her brother.

Wrapped up in her own self-pity, Kagome never heard the large lock on the cell click, as the bars were opened. She never sensed the man who stood in front of the door, concerned green eyes watching as she cried.

"Miss Kagome?"

Lifting her head, the first thing Kagome saw was the beautiful green eyes that were staring at her, into her. Staggering to stand, she took one step, hope filling her aura and eyes.. "Sh..shippo?"

The young man certainly looked like her kit. He had long fiery red hair and emerald colored eyes. His face was rather handsome, and she could sense the kitsune within.

But her hope shattered as he shook his head negatively.

"No, Miss, my name is Kurama." Kagomes eyes dulled and her arms dropped limply to her sides.

"Oh.."


	3. Chapter 3 - Hurt

Chapter 3- Regret

Kurama watched the woman with worry clouding his features. She looked completely and utterly broken. Taking a step into the small cell, he once again called out to her. He frowned as he saw her shake her head, her eyes clearing itself of depression.

"Miss Kagome?" He started, refusing to continue until he knew she was listening to him, "Would you follow me, please?"

The miko nodded, her hair falling in front of her blue eyes. Raising a hand, Kagome moved the offending hair from her face before stepping towards the man. He stopped her as she reached the offending cell door. With an apologetic smile, Kurama clipped a pair of handcuffs to her wrists, securing them behind her back.

Kagome couldn't help the tears the formed in her eyes. She had never been in trouble before, let alone cuffed. She felt her hands shake as the red head grasped the long metal chain attached to her hands. The Miko heard him apologize softly, but it did nothing to ease her. She didn't blame him though. If she had to walk a strange woman from a jail cell, she would have done the same.

At every turn they needed to take, the man would gently place his hand on her shoulder and guide her to the right door. After walking for a few moment, they finally arrived at their destination. Recognizing the large doors, Kagome couldn't help but glower at it. She stopped walking and glared at the offending door. She refused to go back in there, back to that insufferable _child. _

She would have turned tail and ran, but with the man behind her holding the metal chain, she would have no chance unless she broke both her hands and slipped them out from their confines. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath as the kitsune opened the giant doors that led to the toddlers office.

Even through her closed eyes, she could still see the bright light radiating behind her lids. She refused to open them until her captor of sorts gently pushed her into the room. The first thing she noticed was the grim face of the damn 'Kami'. Kagomes eyes squinted as she glared unforgivingly at the child. Hiding a proud smirk as Koenma seemed to retreat further into his chair.

The man behind her kept his hand on her upper back as he guided her in front of the large wooden desk. It wasn't until then that she finally noticed the other men behind the Leader of the Spirit World. The first one she saw had black hair that was slicked back, and she couldn't help but snort. '_Looks like someone thinks he's a badass..' _

Her swirling blues continued to look him up and down. She had to hold back a sarcastic laugh as she noticed he was wearing one of the ugliest _green _uniforms that she's ever seen before. Glancing into his dark brown eyes, Kagome could easily see the disdain and annoyance that swirled angerly within them.

Averting her eyes, she saw the orange haired man that seemed to hover over every one else. While he wasn't the most attractive man that she's ever seen, she could see the kindness glowing in his brown eyes. While the man was quite tall, she could tell he wasn't going to be much of a threat..to her at least. Kagome could sense the pure energy swirling around his aura. It was almost as though he as a monk, an untrained one nonetheless.

Tilting her head, Kagome couldn't help but gasp as she finally took notice of the short, sword carrying demon that stood against the corner. She could feel the darkness that surrounded both his forehead and right arm. While his arm was covered in bandages, the evilness still poured out from its confines, warning those who dared to challenge him. His blood red eyes that looked at her with unconcealed disdain were highlighted by the stark white bandana covering the other source of the evil she felt. Kagomes eyes continued upwards, taking in the fact that his hair seemed to defy gravity and had some sort of white star burst in it.

'_His hair looks so soft...' _Kagomes fingers twitched as she thought this. All she wanted to do was run her fingers through his hair. She had to curl her fingers into fists to keep from trying to touch him. She knew in the back of her mind that he wouldn't hesitate to behead her without a second thought.

Suddenly, she was torn from her inner thoughts as the bratty child began speaking to her.

"Kagome Higurashi. You have committed several crimes, including going through time and altering the fabric of time. I do not wish to have you rot in a cell, so instead I am going to strip you of your powers and send you back to the Human World. You will no longer be able to destroy demons." Koenma started, his voice cold as he stared at the woman in front of him. While he would actually rather have let her rot, Kurama and Kuwabara had convinced him to let the team watch her.

"You will now be placed under house arrest until you prove yourself trust worthy. You will only be allowed outside to go to school. The rest of the time you _must _stay within your new home." Turning his head and sucking on the pacifer in his mouth, he sighed, "One of the Spirit Detectives behind me must be with you at all times."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. Snarling, "What about my family?!" she snapped. Her eyes glowed with anger.

"You cannot see them until we deem you safe.." and with those words, Kagome lost it. Struggling against the metal cuffs, she snarled once again. Managing to free her right hand from its shackle, she grabbed at the child by his collar.

Just as her hand was about to make contact with the blue clothing of the baby-like Kami, she was roughly grabbed and pulled away. She tried squirming out of the grasp of the one who held her, but it was of no avail. Slumping her shoulders in defeat, her head hung low as her hands were once more clipped behind her back, much tighter this time around.

The Miko couldn't help the tears that fell down her face as the toddler dismissed them. She never acknowledged the reaper who opened a portal, or that she was falling through it. She never lifted her head as the kitsune guided her into a small apartment building, or that he had taken the cuffs off.

She continued to cry for those she lost, for her family, and for herself. It wasn't until the moon was high and the sky was dark that she finally quieted down into a restless sleep.

A/N – There we go! 1,561 words :) I'm really getting into this story, so it's possible I may end up updating more than once a day &amp; have longer and longer chapters! Ahh, thank you for all the positive feedback!


	4. Chapter 4- Remembrance

Chapter Four

It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky that the broken miko finally awoken. Scrubbing her palms against her eyes, Kagome cleared them so she could see. Opening them, she sat up quickly and scrambled off the bed. The room wasn't a place she recognized. Stumbling across the floor to the door, she grasped the knob tightly and pushed the door open slowly, as to make no sound.

Peeking her head out, Kagomes heart began to beat wildly. She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. Directly outside the door was a obviously very used gray couch. The T.V sitting across from the old furniture was on with a lady broadcasting the news. Keeping the door open just a crack, the young miko stalled her breathing and listened for any sound of someone in the small apartment.

Biting her lip with the sound of banging dishes met her ears, the miko knew she only had one chance to make it to the slate colored door. Straightening her white yukata, Kagome tiptoed out of the room she recently was resting in. Quietly yet quickly, she made it to the door that lead to the outside world.

Just as her fingertips brushed the cold brass knob, there was a voice coming from behind her that sent shocks up and down her spine.

"Where do you think you're going, Miko?"

Kagome froze in her tracks and slowly turned. Blood red eyes glared into her own blues. Pale, but obviously strong arms were crossed across what she believed was well defined chest. Gulping, she nervously took a small step away from the short demon hybrid.

"I was..just..going to go get..uhm, some fresh air?" Kagome began lamely, stuttering as she stared at the demon dressed in all black. Laughing nervously with her back against the door, she looked for an escape.

"There is no escape, girl." Hiei growled, taking a step closer, not taking kindly to her obvious lie.

Kagomes eyes widened as she noticed the door was locked, '_There's no way out!' _she thought, fear lacing her scent.

The hybrid grinned and seemed to reach for his sword. Kagome shut her eyes and sent out a prayer to the Kamis. Waiting for the impending blow that would surely kill her, she waited..only to feel nothing. Slowly peeking her eyes open, she noticed the hybrid was beginning to place his sword back into its sheath. Behind him stood the tall red head from earlier.

"That is quite enough Hiei. We are under strict orders not to kill the girl." He stated, his voice calm and collected. He smiled gently as the hybrid snorted and disappeared from view.

The Kitsune avatar smiled apologetically towards the young woman. Extending a hand to her, he attempted to ease her worries.

"Do not worry. You will not be harmed here." He began, "Hiei just has a hard time trusting strangers." When the miko stubbornly crossed her arms around her bountiful chest, Kurama dropped his hands but continued to smile gently at her.

"Please, come eat breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry." He could see the girl was going to refuse him, but that was the moment her stomach decided to make itself known. With a blush, the young lady nodded while dropping her arms to her sides.

Letting Kagome walk in front of him, he chose that moment to assess her. Even in the rather long, wrinkled and slightly large yukata, he could see her curves. Her bottom seemed to be shaped perfectly round, yet looked firm to the touch. Letting his eyes graze further down her body, he could faintly see strong, lean legs peeking out under the fabric.

Kurama quickly snapped out from the place within his mind when Kagome finally got to the kitchen. Urging her to sit, Kurama began making her a simple Western breakfast. Within moments, the miko had a steaming plate of eggs, bacon and toast sitting in front of her. Beside that was a tall glass of orange juice and another cup with freshly brewed tea.

Kagome refused to eat at first though. While she did not like these people, she knew with the amount of food that the man standing in front of the stove cooked, there had to be more people. She would not be rude and begin eating before all the residents were awake and there.

It only took moments for two others to make there way to the table, both grinning enthusiastically at the scent of bacon.

"Damn, Kurama, you'd make one hell of a house wife!" The one with slicked back black hair all but yelled through a mouth full of food. Kagome couldn't help the look of disgust that appeared across her features at the atrocious sight of the man eating. That immediately elicited a response from the rather unattractive orange haired man sitting across from him.

"Urameshi! There's a woman at the table!" He began, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. She could practically taste the pureness within him. "Stop being such a pig!" Orange, as she now dubbed him, slammed his hands against the table before shaking a fist at the man wearing a green uniform.

Snorting, 'Urameshi', stood up and snarled at Orange, " Do you have a problem with the way I eat?!" He yelled, raising his right hand, "I'll show you a pig!" just as his fist was about to knock Orange unconscious, Kagome couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably. It was just so familiar to her. It was just like watching Inuyasha and Shippo fight all over again.

Watching in concern, the three men at the table stared in a horrified silence as the miko they were watching began laughing and then sobbing. They watched as she placed her hands over her face and cried..and laughed. "Gomen.." she choked out, "You just.. you all remind me of them.." wiping her eyes, the miko smiled at the men ruefully. "I miss them all.."

Picking at her food, Kagome never noticed them to continue to stare. She really could care less. All she could think about was the family she lost in time. She wondered if Sango and Miroku ended up getting married. Smiling to herself as she pushed her eggs to the side, she began thinking of the children they could have possibly had. She imagined several running around as womanizers and slayers.

But the thought of the children finally reminded her of the son she left behind. With slumped shoulders, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if her son had made it to the modern world, or if he was lost to her as well. Biting her lip from keeping herself from crying once again, Kagome mustered up a bright, though fake, smile at the two demons and human.

"I suppose we're going to have to get to know each other eventually since you're now my babysitters.." She began, trying to keep the sarcasm from dripping from her words, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. And you are?" Tilting her head slightly, she blinked and awaited a response.

The red head was the first to respond, " Gomen. I should have introduced myself before. I am Shuichi Minamino, or as my friends call me, Kurama." his smile was meant to ge the her to trust him, but Kagome could sense that he may not be as trustworthy as he tried to seem. She knew better that to let looks deceive her.

The loud man she liked to think of as 'Orange' spoke up next. "My name is Kazuma Kuwabara! But a pretty lady like you can call me Kuwabara!" he ended his sentence with a wink, and Kagome tried not to wince. While he seemed like a nice man, she really had no interest in him.

With a snort, the annoying demon in the ugly puke green jumpsuit gave her his name as well, "Yusuke Urameshi. Ignore him," he jutted his thumb out at Kuwabara, ignoring his protests, "He's kinda.." raising his left pointer finger, he moved his hand in circles to signify 'crazy'.

Kagome smiled at the boys softly as the started fighting with each other. When her eyes met those of the Kitsune across from her, she sent him a knowing look, "I take it that these two are always like this?"

At his affirmative nod, the miko couldn't help but laugh once again.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought..

A/N: Gah! I'm unable to see my reviews :( I would like to reply to you all, but of the 15 it says I have, I am only able to see the first three I got on the first chapter. I hope FanFiction fixes this soon.

Any whosies, I hope you all enjoyed!

Ja ne!


End file.
